User blog:The GreatRedLord/Battle Spirits Game Online
Hi, im from the Italian Community of Battle Spirits. My staff and I took care of carrying out an old project: Vassal Engine. ' This software has a module to play Battle Spirits online or not. I modified the module by inserting all the previous cards to the Advent saga. To insert the Advent Saga, just insert a .ext (where I have already added the BS43 cards). If someone were interested in downloading and trying it, they could always find people ready to play. If you want to get along with someone, here is the discussion: http://battlespiritsuniverse.forumcommunity.net/?t=60532858&saved Here, a small one to install it. Open this discussion: http://battlespiritsuniverse.forumcommunity.net/?t=60086435 and go to the "Link Zone" Open the last three links and download everything. Now, that you have downloaded the Software, Module and .ext, Install Vassal.When "Vassal Setup" will start, this will be the screen that will appear. Choose "Standard" or "Custom", as you prefer.After installation, you can open Vassal. To insert the "Battle Spirits TCGO" Module: '''File '> 'Open Module '> '''Battle Spirits TCGO ' ' In Automatic it will start to load everything, wait 5/10 minutes and it will be ready. A new screen will open, where you will have to enter your name and password (which will be possible to change, but to that we get there later). Now you can decide to: - "Start a new game offline" > Select Board > Join Game as which side? > Choose "White" or "Black" (You Can Build a Deck, Look at the Library, or go Online) - "Look for a game online" (You Can make a Room and Play, with the others players) - "Load a saved game" (Is the connection interrupted? no problem! When the connection drops, a "Lost Connection with Server" message will appear. Before returning online: File '''> '''Save Game, 'e puoi ripartire da dove eri rimasto) P.S. You can also return online and return to the room you were playing in, and press on your opponent, the right button "Synchronize". Guide: #'Undo Last Move #'Step Forward throught logfile' #'Show/Hide the Server Control' #'Retire ('You can Change between''' White or '''Black) #'Clean Board ('For Clean Board from the Core and Cards')' #'White Deck Box ('If you Choose the White Side')' #'White Bag ('If you Choose the White Side')' #'Library (Each Saga is divided into sets, each promo is divided into sets, Only BSC with new cards are present on vassal)' #'Deck Editor ('Build your own Deck')' #'12-sided die' #'Discard at Random ('Pretty useless, just drag the cards from the opponent's hand so much will not be seen, until they end up in the Trash.) #'View Deck & Side Deck ('You can check your own Deck, ONLY YOU')' #'View Trash ('Check each player Trash')' #'RFG Zone ('Pretty useless, just drag offboard the cards')' #'The Step.' ' ' '' It is very easy to create your deck. Drag the cards from the Library into the Deck Editor. When your deck is complete, hold down the left mouse button and select all the cards. Right click "Send to the Deck", the cards will end up in a corner of the window. Without leaving the selection, drag the cards to the center of the window, in the appropriate area, where you will see the back of the cards. After that, "Save" your Deck. You can also "Load" a Deck, to make changes. To load the deck onto the playing field, press on the Deck Box of your color, right click "Load" and then "Send to Board". Shuffle your deck pressing with the right button. Choose your main nuclei, pressing the "Send to Void" button will automatically be sent to the Void. Then, press "Set" above the cores. Drag 1 Soul Core from the Bag. Now you are ready to play! I share with you this because I would also like to play with non-Italians and above all because I find it better than TCO. I remember obviously that the cards are in ENGLISH. The last step, go to the Vassal Launcher, press on the module with the right button and click "Add Extension" and add the .ext previously downloaded. While loading the cards, the bar will not close, do not worry, as soon as you open the screen to go online, you can close it. If you want to try it, I would be really grateful. Category:Blog posts